closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Krome Studios
Background Krome Studios is an Australian video game company with offices in Brisbane, Adelaide and Melbourne. The company was founded in 1999 as a joint venture between Robert Walsh and Gee Whiz! Entertainment. The additional office in Adelaide was created to adopt people from closed Ratbag (Midway Australia) and in 2006 Melbourne House was acquired from Atari. On 18 August 2010, it was reported that Krome had closed down their Adelaide studios and made significant staff cuts to their Melbourne and Brisbane offices - with as many as 100 staff let go. On 18th October 2010, the company let go all of the remaining staff, marking almost the end of the company. On 1st November of that same year, the company was declared not dead and 2 years later, the company announced a reboot of TY the Tasmanian Tiger for mobile and PC. It has since made games for mobile and consoles since, and have released a remastered version of TY The Tasmanian Tiger for PC on March 22nd 2016. It's new headquarters are in Fortitude Valley, Queensland. 1st Logo (1999-2004) Nickname: "The Laser" Logo: There is a stone wall with the word "KROME" in fancy font, also made of stone. TheA blue laser line passes through the screen and clears the word, making it shiny blue and sending a lot of sparks. "STUDIOS" then zooms in. Variant: On a pair of Barbie games, the logo was still. FX/SFX: Laser moving and sparks flying. Music/Sounds: The sound of laser carving and the echoing lock. Availability: Seen on early games like Championship Surfer. It also appears on Barbie: Beach Vacation. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 2nd Logo (2002-2005) Nicknames: "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger", "The Outback", "Didgeridoo" Logo: The camera pans right to the logo carved in stone wall, while the green dragonfly looks at us briefly. The red dot flashes in, and the logo turns into the usual colors. The word "STUDIOS" fades in as the said word turns to the front side and spreading in. The logo shines. FX/SFX: All in good CGI. Music/Sounds: A soothing low melody using traditional aboriginal instruments. Availability: Seen on all three of the TY the Tasmanian Tige''r games on the XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube and PC. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Logo (2005-2010) Logo: The logo zooms in with thea trail effect, mostly in white and red colors, centered on the red sphere inside "O" letter. The trail absorbs into the logo and it becomes completely sharp black with white outline, and the word "STUDIOS" is white. Variants: * Later, the logo appeared in a shine, made as a sped-up version of the described action, and it was altered to gain volume effect. The red button is clearly 3D. * On ''Legend of Spyro: Eternal Night, a monster walked to the right, then a bunch of screaming monsters ran to the left, chased by Spyro, and the orange logo appeared through background mist, then the firefly turns the logo's normal back to normal, and mist fades out as the logo zooms downward. FX/SFX: The light trails. Music/Sounds: The sound of a whoosh. Availability: Seen on Hellboy: The Science of Evil, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and other games. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (Game Room Variant) (2010) Logo: On a pixelated (and animated) space background, one of the spaceships is seen blasting enemy spaceships, while other spaceships come together to form the word "KROME" many parts of the word "KROME" (in its corporate font). Once they do, the spaceship is following the rocket, the rocket hits the red dot, exploding into the normal previous logo, the word "STUDIOS" fades in while the background fades to black, resulting in the previous logo. FX/SFX: The spaceships forming the logo, along with the animated background, the flash, and "STUDIOS" fading in. Music/Sounds: Retro 8-bit noises are heard as the Game Room theme plays for a bit, followed by a clang when the logo forms. Availability: Rare. Only seen on Game Room. Scare Factor: Minimal.